The Best Day Ever
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: The Glee Project. Takes place after the final episode. Damian tells Cameron that he likes Hannah, and Cameron convinces him to tell her before it's too late. DamianxHannah. Damian/Cameron bromance. Oneshot.


**The Best Day Ever**

**Authors Note: Well I just watched the final episode of the Glee Project and I had to write a fic about it. I don't think this flows very well, especially near the end, but oh well. I love Damian and Hannah together. I think it's adorable to be honest. I also love the epic bromance between Damian and Cameron. I mean seriously, every time he talks he says something about Cameron, lol. But I loved that Damien said the threesome was back together, and that he dedicated his final song to Cameron and Hannah. Well, anyway, on with the fic. Let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

><p>The thought of winning was still consuming Damian as he took a deep breath trying to calm himself.<p>

"Dude, I'm so glad you won!" Cameron shouted as he hugged the Irish man again.

All of the contestants were still celebrating the final results of the competition, whether it be by dancing, hugging, or just talking excitedly.

"It's thanks to you, man." Damian said as he hugged his best friend for what felt like the hundredth time that day- not that it was a bad thing, Cameron was his best mate after all.

"Stop saying that, you deserve it! Besides I did more for my faith by leaving than I ever could have by winning," Cameron said trying to express to Damian just how happy he was that his friend had won. "Plus, I can't wait to see you on T.V."

"S'all just happening so fast, you know?" Damian explained, his voice finally evening out.

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Cameron asked, but he could see that Damian's eyes were looking past him as he smiled at a certain redhead.

"Yeah, I guess," he said, before moving his eyes to focus on Cameron again. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure man." Cameron said before he and Damian left the stage, trying not to draw too much attention to themselves.

Once they had left the stage Cameron followed Damian until they reached the practice room that the brunette had used earlier in the night.

Cameron shut the door behind them and the leaned against the door waiting for Damian to talk.

"I think I like Hannah," Damian blurted out, and Cameron's eyes almost shot out of their sockets. "Well, not think, I know I like Hannah. I like Hannah a lot."

"You like Hannah?" Cameron asked. He had never suspected, and Damian had never mentioned it before, and Damian had told him a lot of stuff.

"I know, there's no way she likes me back," Cameron looked at Damian as though he was crazy, but the Irish boy kept talking. "I didn't even want to like anyone; I just wanted to focus on winning this, but I couldn't help it. I told you how long it's been since I've really liked anyone, but there is just something about her. I mean when you left she was there for me more than ever and it just hit me in the face, you know? She makes me so happy, and I'm not even sure if I should tell her, especially now that I'm going to be working on filming the show all the time-"

"Damian, are you even listening to yourself?" Cameron interrupted.

"I know. I'm worrying about nothing, she doesn't like me anyway." Damian said in a defeated way.

"Doesn't like you? What are you talking about? She's liked you the whole time!" Cameron half yells almost smiling near the end of his sentence.

"What? She has?" Damian asked, clearly not completely believing his friend.

"Yes! How could you not know?" Cameron asked trying to get Damian to understand.

"You're being serious? She likes me? Don't mess with me Cameron." Damian asked with his hand on the guitar player's shoulder.

"I'm not messing with you! Gosh, what show have you been on?" Cameron laughed finally allowing himself to smile as he saw Damian finally realize he was being serious.

"She likes me!" Damian shouted in excitement.

"She likes you!" Cameron shouted back before the two boys grabbed each other and started to jump up and down while hugging.

When they had finally stopped jumping, but were still hugging Damian spoke again. "Should I tell her? I mean I'm going to be filming a lot."

Cameron kept his arms on Damian's shoulders but moved far enough back that he could look at Damian's face. "You have a cell phone. Besides, we can double date, you'll love my girlfriend."

"You're right." Damian said in a convinced tone while nodding his head.

"I know." Cameron replied.

"So I should tell her?" Damian asked once more.

"Yes," he answered certainly.

"We should probably stop hugging then." Damian said in a determined voice.

"That would probably be for the best." Cameron replied in the same voice, before he and Damian separated.

"…I feel kind of cold now." Damian admitted.

"Me too," Cameron mused before shaking his head. "But that doesn't matter right now! You need to go tell Hannah before she leaves!" Cameron reminds him.

"Leaves? When are you guys leaving?" Damian asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"We weren't supposed to stay too long after they announced the winner." Cameron confessed.

"Oh no! I've got to find her before she leaves!" Damian yelled.

"I know! Go, go!" Cameron shouted before he opened the door and both boys darted down the hall toward the stage.

When they reached the stage everyone was gone.

"No! Everyone's gone!" Damian shouted.

"It's fine! You check outside, I'll look in the common area, she's probably still here!" Cameron shouted as he ran toward the theaters exit.

"You're still sure I should tell her?" Damian yelled as he sprinted after Cameron.

"Go!" Cameron screamed back before he turned down a hallway, leaving Damian to head toward the buildings exit.

'I can do this' Damian thought as he ran toward the exit, and hopefully the girl of his dreams. Once he made it outside he looked around frantically. He was just lucky enough to spot Hannah as she turned the corner of the building.

"Hannah, wait!" Damian shouted.

"Damian?" Hannah turned around to watch the boy run toward her.

"Hey." Damian said once he reaches her, taking a second afterward to catch his breath.

"Where have you been? Everyone's been looking for you and Cameron. Speaking of which, where is Cameron, I figured he was with you?" Hannah asked.

"Well, he was, but now he's looking for you." Damian answered.

"Why is Cameron looking for me?" Hannah asked in bewilderment.

"Well, I was looking for you, but he was helping me." Damian responded.

"You aren't making a lot of sense." Hannah said laughing.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said shyly.

"So why were you looking for me?" The redhead asked.

"Well, I need to tell you something," he said rubbing his neck.

"What?" Hannah asked, sounding a little more excited than she would have liked.

"I like you Hannah, I like you a lot. I-I don't really expect you to like me back, or want to be-"

"You like me?" Hannah asked clearly stunned. She hadn't actually expected him to say something like that.

"Yeah. I know it seems crazy, but I just can't stop thinking about you. I understand if you don't feel the same, but I had to tell you." Damian told her, hoping that Cameron had been right.

"Me not like you? I just can't believe you like me." Hannah said laughing a little.

"Why wouldn't I like you?" Damian asked, clearly confused by what Hannah meant.

"I mean you're mister popular, funny, nice, and cute, and I'm just… This." Hannah said pointing at herself.

"Hannah," Damian said as he put a hand on her waist. "You're beautiful," he said before leaning in and giving her the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced.

As he pulled back he started to talk to her in between kisses. "And funny."

"And smart."

"And fun."

"And nice."

"And beautiful."

"You said that already." Hannah said before moving in to kiss Damien again.

"I know," Kiss. "I wanted to say it again."

They finally stopped to take a breather, standing with their foreheads touching, both grinning widely.

"Dude, go Damian!" Cameron screamed from a few feet away.

"Cameron!" Hannah screamed, surprised to see him so close.

"Cameron!" Damian screamed at the same time before jumping away from Hannah to hug him, excited to see him and tell him the news. "She likes me back! Well, at least I think, I guess she never technically _said_ that," he said before looking at Hannah to clarify.

"Of, course I like back!" Hannah half yelled, half laughed.

"I told you!" Cameron yelled hitting his best friends shoulder. "I told him you liked him," he then said turning to Hannah.

"I'm glad you did!" Hannah exclaimed grinning.

"Can we just have a group hug right now?" Damian asked looked at both Hannah and Cameron. Both of them laughed before coming together for a three-way hug.

"I just feel so blessed right now, to not only have won a role on Glee, but to have made the best friend I've ever had, and have the most amazing girlfriend in the world. This has been the best day of my life." Cameron and Hannah beamed at Damian, both thrilled to be such important people in his life.

"This has been a pretty good day for me too." Hannah said, her voice filled with joy.

"Feeling's mutual." Cameron agreed.

"I'm so glad I met you guys." And with that Hannah and Cameron nodded their heads in agreement as the three of them continued to hug outside the building.


End file.
